Dedicado a mi chica
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanami, Runa, Reo y Sara unen esfuerzos para hacer chocolates para sus novias. El problema en principio es que no saben qué hacer para que los chocolates salgan decentes, pero de alguna manera están determinadas a lograr el objetivo. Oneshot.


Hola, mis estimados/as lectoras. Primero que nada, feliz día de San Valentín. Si no eres forever alone, pues disfruta de este día (y de todos los días del año, que el amor se demuestra de manera constante, no una sola vez). Ahora sí, empecemos la función.

**Dedicado a mi chica**

En el salón de cocina de la escuela St. Michael para chicas se encontraban cuatro chicas, todas reunidas por un objetivo común: Aprender a hacer chocolates en tiempo record para agasajar a sus respectivas parejas en ocasión del día de San Valentín. Todo tenía que quedar perfecto. Cualquier otro resultado lo considerarían como un importante traspié en su relación.

Oda Nanami, Kitajima Sara, Kawamura Reo y Houraisen Runa daban lo mejor de sí para hacer un grandioso y delicioso chocolate, demostrando sus habilidades hasta entonces dormidas. Lo malo de todo lo que estaban haciendo era que no tenían idea de por dónde empezar, lo cual ya significaba un problema, y eso las empezaba a frustrar.

Nanami había sugerido que el primer paso sería sacar el chocolate que habían comprado para sus parejas. Eso lo hicieron sin problemas, pero ya ninguna sabía cómo proseguir. Lo único que se les ocurría era rascarse la cabeza mientras la duda las embargaba completamente.

─ Esto es un fastidio ─ dice Runa al cabo de un rato ─. No conseguiré lucirme ante sensei y quedaré en ridículo ante el chocolate que ella me regale a mí ¿Cómo es que algo tan tonto como un chocolate puede llegar a dar tantos problemas? Sé que jamás en mi vida he cocinado nada, que ni siquiera he tocado alguna vez una estúpida cacerola, pero yo pensaba que se trataba de algo sencillo, nada que ver con este infierno.

─ No es el chocolate en sí, es que posiblemente ninguna de nosotras tengamos experiencia en la cocina ─ señala Sara mientras jugaba con los tirantes de su delantal ─. Entre el estudio y el trabajo nunca me da tiempo para cocinar algo yo misma, porque mi tía y Kaede-chan siempre se hacen cargo, y antes de ellas era mi madre la que se encargaba de todo, por lo que jamás he podido cocinar ni un huevo. No es que me desagrade mi trabajo, si realmente me encanta ser modelo y me siendo muy bien en ese mundo, aunque admito que incluso eso tiene sus bemoles, como el hecho de que no he podido aprender casi nada de actividades y economía del hogar, aparte que no he crecido mucho ni se han desarrollado casi mis pechos en comparación con Kaede-chan.

─ Al menos tú tienes una excusa válida ─ dice Nanami con un tono de lamento ─. Yo en cambio dejo que mi madre y onee-sama se encarguen de cocinar, porque la verdad es que yo no soy muy buena que digamos en esas labores, y ni siquiera hago un esfuerzo verdadero por mejorarme en ese sentido. A este paso no podré una novia digna para onee-sama.

Reo se queda callada, a lo que Runa, Nanami y Kaede se la quedan mirando, lo cual incomoda mucho a la mayor del grupo.

─ ¿Qué tanto me miran?

─ ¿No tienes nada que contar, Reo-senpai? ─ inquiere Nanami.

Reo gruñe, dando a entender que no le hacía ninguna gracia hablar de aquello con las demás chicas. Pero Nanami, Runa y Sara se muestran insistentes, acrecentando la incomodidad de Reo. No le queda de otra a la mayor de las cuatro que empezar a hablar.

─ Soy un desastre cocinando ¿Están contentas? ─ las tres kouhais se mantienen imperturbables ─ He hecho hasta lo imposible para cocinar al lado de Mai, pero simplemente no me sale ninguno de mis intentos.

─ Vamos, sé que Mai-senpai es un poco exigente en algunas cosas, pero no creo que ella te diga que no puedes hacer algo así, y menos tomando en cuenta lo mucho que te quiere ─ trata de animar Nanami.

─ Mai no me dijo nada. Yo lo viví aquella última vez que intenté hacer algo por mi cuenta...

* * *

**Flashback**

Mai llega corriendo a la vivienda de Reo, la cual estaba afuera, esperando algo que Mai no entendía qué.

─ ¿Qué acaba de pasar, Reo? ─ Mai mira que del hogar de Reo salen unos hombres con trajes protectores de laboratorio que los cubría por completo ─ ¿Y esto? ¿Qué significa todo esto, Reo?

Antes que Reo pudiera decir nada, la pared de la casa de Reo se viene abajo, y más hombres con traje de laboratorio manejan unos robots para sacar un enorme cofre de plomo, completamente sellado, como si aquellos hombres tuvieran miedo de tocar aquella mole metálica, y todo aquello pasa por el boquete en la pared.

─ ¿Y ese cofre? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

─ Esos cofres ─ corrige Reo ─. Dicen que son tres cofres, uno dentro del otro, y cada uno de ellos está completamente sellado y asegurado con remaches de plomo y cadmio, o algo así es como lo llamaban.

─ ¿Y qué puede haber en tu casa para que traigan tantos cofres y hagan una muñeca matrioshka gigante versión ataúd? ─ dice Mai estupefacta.

─ Señorita Kawamura, ya hemos sacado la amenaza radiactiva de su casa ─ dice uno de los hombres ─. La próxima vez que vaya a usar un microondas, le recomendamos que se lea las instrucciones o recurra a alguien que lo sepa manejar, aunque le recomendamos que esté pendiente por si la llaman. Sé de algunos funcionarios que se interesarían en saber cómo fue que logró algo así con un microondas.

Reo asiente quedamente, y Mai estaba boquiabierta, viendo cómo los hombres meten el enorme cofre en un camión. El proceso era lento y sufrido, y ninguno de los hombres se animaba a acercarse al cofre, por lo que todo lo hacían por medio de robots.

─ Reo, ¿me puedes decir qué estabas haciendo con ese microondas?

─ Sólo quería hacer un poco de té. Pensé que no tendría nada de malo.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Sara, Nanami y Runa alzan las cejas sorprendidas, y Reo se encoge por la vergüenza que sentía luego de contar lo ocurrido. El relato resultaba bastante lamentable y un poco surrealista, pero ninguna se sentía en posición de decir nada al respecto.

─ Supongo que igual tendremos que hacer esto. No hay manera de que ocurra algo peor que lo que acabamos de escuchar ─ opina Runa.

─ Lo que tenemos que hacer es guiarnos por recetas básicas, algo que hasta un niño pequeño pueda seguir sin arruinarlo todo. Voy a tener que hacerme cargo ─ Sara saca su teléfono, buscando recetas de chocolate para San Valentín, y Nanami se pone a su lado para mirar lo que consigue ─. Aquí vamos... Ya estoy en el buscador... empezamos a ver resultados... Este de aquí parece prometedor... ¡Bingo! ¡Aquí está la receta que necesitamos, chicas!

─ Pero tendríamos que hacerlo distinto ─ sugiere Runa ─. No tendría ninguna gracia si las cuatro hacemos los chocolates exactamente iguales, no importa que se los regalemos a personas diferentes.

─ No hace falta que los chocolates salgan todos iguales ─ responde Nanami ─. Contamos con moldes de diferentes formas y tamaños, aparte que también tenemos la opción cada una de escribir o adornar de manera personalizada los chocolates, para así distinguirnos correctamente. No hay ningún problema.

─ Pero entonces tenemos que repartirnos los adornos dulces que le vamos a echar a nuestros respectivos chocolates, ¿no? ─ dice Reo, a lo que las demás asienten.

─ Desde luego que sí, Reo-senpai, aunque eso lo podemos discutir cuando ya hayamos derretido los chocolates y dado forma.

─ ¡Entonces manos a la obra, senpais! ─ Runa da el grito de partida.

Sara comparte las instrucciones encontradas con las demás, y Nanami se dedica a anotar los pasos para así no tener problemas ni necesitar asomarse al teléfono a cada rato. Runa y Reo por su parte se dedican a poner en posición todas las cosas que necesitaban para prevenir sobresaltos. Las cuatro chicas estaban decididas a, como sea, que los chocolates resultasen perfectos.

─ Hay una cosa que todavía no sé ─ dice Sara en cuanto se cubre la cabeza para que no cayera su cabello en la mezcla que iba a hacer ─ ¿Qué ha sido de Eris-senpai y Shizuku-senpai? Creí que alguna de ellas vendría para hacer chocolate también.

─ No dudo que la compañía de alguna de ellas nos vendría bien. Podrían darnos alguna ayuda, o por lo menos un consejo que nos sirviese bastante ─ dice Nanami.

* * *

**En otro lado**

Kirishima Shizuku y Shitogi Eris se encuentran finalmente. Las dos tenían sus respectivos regalos tras sus espaldas, y Shizuku estaba dispuesta a dar el gran e importante primer paso.

─ Eris, quiero darte este regalo. Me he esmerado mucho anoche haciendo esto anoche, por lo que me hace mucha ilusión que lo aceptes ─ Shizuku larga su regalo, y Eris lo toma.

─ ¿Para mí? Shizuku, eso ha sido muy lindo de tu parte ─ dice Eris con una cálida sonrisa ─. También yo quiero darte algo. Disfrútalo, que lo hice con mis propias manos.

Shizuku ve el regalo que le ofrece Eris, y al aceptarlo nota que se trataban de pequeños chocolates, unos oscuros y otros blancos, cada uno adornado de manera distinta al otro. A Shizuku le sorprende la destreza demostrada por su rubia novia. No parecía que de verdad los hubiese hecho ella. Se atreve a tomar uno y probarlo, comprobando que estaba delicioso. No recordaba haber probado algo tan deliciosamente dulce, al menos desde que entró por primera vez en la escuela St. Michael.

─ Esto... está muy bueno, Eris ¿De verdad los hiciste tú? No sabía que pudieras hacer unos chocolates tan buenos.

─ Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ya ves. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero ha terminado valiendo la pena ─ Eris abre también su regalo.

Shizuku teme un poco que a su novia no le fuera a gustar lo que le regaló. Era también chocolate, un corazón grande con una inscripción resumida sobre sus sentimientos hacia Eris (no le habría cabido en el chocolate escribir todo lo que sentía de manera completa). Sentía que su regalo resultaba algo simplón en comparación con lo que Eris le hizo, pero Eris se contenta al ver lo que recibió y se atreve a probar un poco.

─ ¡Está buenísimo, Shizuku! ¡Gracias! Me he gastado todo el presupuesto que tenía para comprar dulces esta semana para hacer tu regalo, y a cambio recibo esta delicia. Me encanta.

─ Me alegra que te guste, Eris. Feliz San Valentín.

─ ¿San Valentín? ¿Hoy no es nuestro aniversario de conocernos? ─ las palabras de Eris dejan en blanco a Shizuku ─ Oww... Creo que se me cruzaron las fechas.

Era sorprendente lo que Eris había hecho sin saber que era San Valentín, pero igual Shizuku termina riendo. Definitivamente no podría querer a su rubia tonta (y tetona) de otra manera. Ambas se abrazan y se dedican a hablar de diversos temas mientras se dirigen de vuelta a su aula, ignorando que todas sus compañeras de clase habían visto todo lo acontecido desde la ventana, todas ellas aguantando las ganas de gritar por la ternura que evocaba la escena.

* * *

**Salón de cocina**

─ Sí, definitivamente nos vendría bien que alguna de ellas nos ayudara. Seguramente tendrán más noción que todas nosotras juntas sobre cómo hacer chocolate ─ dice Nanami.

─ Da igual. No tenemos tiempo para esperar a que vengan alguien a ayudarnos ─ dice Reo ─. Aparte de eso, ya tenemos la receta que Kitajima nos ha conseguido. No necesitamos de nada más, así que vamos.

Todas asienten con decisión, y entonces empiezan a seguir la receta para así hacer el mejor chocolate posible. Se dedican a trabajar juntas, troceando el chocolate para seguidamente ponerlo en un bol grande. Sara entonces revisa nuevamente revisa su teléfono, a fin de seguir el hilo de la receta que había encontrado.

─ ¡Gran avance, chicas! Estamos un paso más cerca de lograr el objetivo ─ dice Sara ─. Lo siguiente es fundir el chocolate en Baño María.

─ ¿Y qué tiene que ver el baño de la tal María con fundir el chocolate? ─ dice Reo.

─ Baño María quiere decir que ponemos todo el chocolate en el bol, y el mismo lo pondremos dentro de un cazo con agua hirviendo, Reo-senpai ─ aclara Nanami ─. De ese modo podremos fundir el chocolate de forma más segura.

─ Es una táctica bastante interesante e inteligente ─ opina Runa ─. De este modo podremos prevenir que se formen costras pegadas de chocolate quemado en el cazo, cosa de la que tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado si lo hiciéramos directo al fuego. Vamos a intentarlo así.

Ya estando todas de acuerdo, actúan acorde a las instrucciones y se ponen a hacer el chocolate fundido. El proceso resulta bastante rápido y sin complicaciones. Ya tenían una preciosa cantidad de chocolate en estado pastoso, y de manera equitativa se lo reparten para así darles cada una la forma que más quieran, obviamente ayudándose con los moldes que tenían al alcance. Incluso dividido, el chocolate estaba en una cantidad grandiosa, lo que daba pie a que cada una hiciese sus regalos con un tamaño bastante decente, con toda seguridad para que sus parejas no puedan comerlos en un solo día. Indudablemente habían traído mucho chocolate.

─ Es una lástima que no haya un molde con la cara de Kaede-chan. Me habría encantado hacer un chocolate con su forma ─ dice Sara.

─ Yo creo que es mejor así, pues te verías tentada a comerte el chocolate antes de dárselo a Kaede-senpai, Sara-san ─ le dice Nanami ─. A mí también me haría mucha ilusión hacer un chocolate que se parezca a onee-sama, pero yo misma me lo terminaría comiendo, jeje.

─ ¡Eso me da una grandiosa idea! ─ dice Runa de pronto ─ ¿Y si para la próxima hacemos el chocolate de modo que se parezca a nosotras? Nuestras parejas ahí sí que no aguantarían la tentación de comerse nuestros regalos.

─ Eso suena bastante factible, Runa-san ─ concede Nanami.

─ Pero a mi chocolate le pondré pechos grandes el día que lo haga, que no quiero otra versión petanko de mí misma ─ dice Reo, a lo que las demás se ríen ─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiotas?

El trabajo queda finiquitado, y todas se ayudaban entre sí para que sus obras resultasen bien hechas. Lo que obtienen al final resulta una muestra magnífica de autosuperación de parte de las cuatro. Un corazón de parte de Nanami, una estrella de parte de Runa, un cuadrado perfecto de parte de Sara, y un pequeño pastel cilíndrico de chocolate puro de parte de Reo. El siguiente paso es usar crema (con sabor a elegir), lluvia de colores, tiras de chocolate o ralladura de coco para así darle la forma ideal a sus regalos. La idea que toman al final es: Nanami usa tiras de chocolate blanco y oscuro para escribir (con la letra más estilizada que puede) sus sentimientos por Yuuna para luego sobrescribir con un poco de crema de pistacho, Sara usa crema de fresa y de limón para felicitar a Kaede, Reo envuelve la superficie de su regalo con coco rallado para luego usar tiras de chocolate para escribir el nombre de Mai, y Runa rodea el borde de su chocolate con crema de vainilla y luego escribe el nombre de Takako con la lluvia de colores. Cada regalo termina espectacularmente.

─ He ahí nuestros regalos, la prueba máxima de cómo nuestro amor nos lleva a superarnos ─ dice Sara alzando los brazos ─. Nuestros regalos de San Valentín ya están hechos y arreglados. Sólo necesitamos dejarlos enfriar en el refri por media hora, y entonces las llevamos a nuestras respectivas novias. Supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente.

Todas las chicas se muestran de acuerdo, y Nanami y Sara se dan a la tarea de guardar los chocolates para así ponerlos a enfriar, mientras que Reo y Runa fijan el tiempo de espera para que todo esté finalmente listo para que cadda quien se lleve el regalo correspondiente. Sólo quedaba esperar, y todas se van quitando sus delantales mientras tanto.

─ Luego de un historial negativo con la cocina, se podría decir que hemos despertado el ultrainstinto de la repostería, y en el momento más oportuno ─ dice Sara inflando el pecho con orgullo ─. De este modo no dejaremos al aire detalle alguno que haga pensar que no seremos buenas novias.

─ ¿O sea que tengo que cocinar más veces que solamente en San Valentín? ─ dice Runa frunciendo el ceño, y las demás se la quedan mirando.

─ Pues... en algún momento todas nosotras tendremos que hacerlo, Runa-san ─ responde Nanami.

* * *

**Tiempo después, con Kaede y Sara**

─ ¡Kaede-chan! ─ Sara se acerca con un paquete grande en sus manos ─ ¡Mira esto, Kaede-chan! Te he hecho un chocolate bastante bonito para San Valentín.

─ ¿De verdad has hecho esto, Sara? ─ dice Kaede sorprendida, a lo que Sara asiente ─ G-gracias, Sara. Ha sido un detalle bastante precioso de tu parte. Estoy segura, antes de siquiera probarlo, que esto estará delicioso.

─ No es nada, Kaede-chan.

─ Y por cierto, ¿crees que podrías acompañar a tus amigas esta tarde mientras me da tiempo para hacer el regalo que te daré esta noche?

─ No me digas que... ¿Harás una cena especial para San Valentín? ─ Sara junta sus manos cerradas, en señal de emoción.

─ Exactamente, Sara. Como mis padres estarán fuera el día de hoy, pues quiero aprovechar para hacer esto sólamente para nosotras dos ¿Podrás esperar entonces, Sara?

─ ¡Entonces cuenta con que esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, Kaede-chan! Mi respuesta es mil veces que sí ─ dice Sara, tentada a saltar sobre su prima para abrazarla y besarla, pero no lo hace para que Kaede no tire accidentalmente el regalo.

* * *

**Con Mai y Reo**

─ Oh, Reo. Había estado buscándote por todos lados ─ Mai se acerca a su novia y le muestra un regalo ─. Mira nomás lo que hice para ti. Es un chocolate de gran tamaño con mi cara impresa para que no le puedas a la tentación.

Reo estaba por presentar su regalo, pero queda tan encantada por la forma del regalo que le da Mai que su mente queda en blanco. Un hilo de baba se le escapa por la comisura de su boca, pero de alguna manera aterriza nuevamente, sabiendo que tenía un deber que cumplir.

─ T-toma esto, Mai. L-lo hice yo ─ Reo le acerca su chocolate a Mai ─. No me dio oportunidad para probarlo para ver si tiene buen sabor, pero quiero que sepas que me esmeré mucho.

─ Reo... ─ Mai mira sorprendida el regalo de su novia, no pudiendo creer lo que había logrado ─ Eso... ¿es para mí?

─ ¡Solo tómalo, baka! ─ dice Reo mientras gira la vista hacia otro lado, completamente roja ─ Lo di todo haciendo esto, así que más te vale que lo comas.

─ Entendí el mensaje, Reo, y te agradezco por ello ─ Mai toma el regalo de Reo y luego le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje más ─. Feliz San Valentín, Reo.

─ S-sí... También para ti, Mai ─ dice la rubia con un tono quedo, pero con una sonrisa más que evidente, y más con el chocolate que Mai le había hecho a ella. Nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de agasajarse con una golosina.

* * *

**Con Nanami y Yuuna**

Matsubara Yuuna estaba terminando con todos sus deberes como presidente del comité de protección medioambiental de St. Michael. No era nada que no pudiera dominar, pues todo lo tenía fijado con la claridad de un cristal pulido. Justo termina completamente con aquello cuando llega Nanami con su regalo. La pelirroja estaba bastante ilusionada con la idea de dejar encantada a su senpai y novia con el detalle que le había traído. Lo que es más, recurría a todo su autocontrol para mantenerse firme y hablar normalmente, no dejándose llevar por el momento ni por las ideas que se hacía sobre cómo reaccionaría Yuuna.

─ Nanami, me alegro mucho de verte ─ Yuuna deja de lado su trabajo y abraza fuertemente a la pelirroja ─. Adivina qué, he reservado una mesa para que cenemos juntas por todo lo alto, Nanami. Será una cena romántica con música, dedicatorias, velas y todo lo demás ¿No será algo emocionante?

─ Claro que sí, onee-sama ─ responde Nanami emocionada ─. Etto... Puede que no sea capaz de pagar ni de organizar una cita tan espléndida como lo haces tú, pero al menos quiero darte esto. Feliz día de San Valentín, onee-sama.

─ Nanami... Supongo que eso me acaba de encender el foco.

─ ¿Y eso qué sinifica, onee-sama?

─ Que podemos aprovechar que no tenemos clases por una hora más para esto... ─ Yuuna se acerca a la puerta del salón y la cierra, poniendo seguro ─ Nanami, por favor destapa el regalo y quítate la ropa. Mi regalo lo disfrutaremos las dos, ¿no? Pues este regalo que me has traído también lo disfrutaremos las dos ─ señala con una sonrisa pervertida y una mirada oscura.

Nanami no podía decir que no, luego del tono de voz que había utilizado su senpai. Diligente se quita la ropa, ya sabiendo cómo iban a proceder. En condiciones normales trataría de decir que no era lo correcto, pero ahora esa idea ni le pasaba por la cabeza.

* * *

**Con Runa y Takako**

Takako revisaba las calificaciones del examen que había realizado aquella mañana, riéndose ante algunos disparates que respondían aquellas chicas que habían sacado malas notas, cuando en eso se aparece Runa, agarrando bien el chocolate que había preparado.

─ Sensei, mira lo que tengo para ti. Es un chocolate especial que hice con gran esmero y dedicación, para que veas que yo sí pongo de mi parte en nuestra relación.

─ Runa... ─ la sensei toma el regalo de la pequeña rubia y lo abre, quedando encantada con lo que Runa le había hecho. Puede que ella misma fuera sobradamente capaz de hacer mejores chocolates, pero eso no significaba que no reconozca el esfuerzo realizado por Runa. Lo que es más, estaba feliz y la termina abrazando.

─ Muchas gracias, Runa. Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido jamás en la escuela, incluso cuando estudiaba aquí ─ Takako besa la frente de Runa antes de proseguir ─. Se nota que te has esmerado mucho. Esto da fe de lo mucho que estás creciendo.

─ Desde luego que sí ─ dice Runa con orgullo ─. Si quiero estar a la altura, tanto en belleza como en elegancia, de nee-sama, entonces obviamente debo crecer y mejorar en todos los sentidos, sensei.

─ Me alegra mucho que pienses de esa manera, Runa ─ Takako prueba un poco del chocolate, quedando encantada con el sabor ─. No tenía idea de que lo supieras hacer tan bien. Si tan hábil eres haciendo esto, supongo que entonces me ayudarás esta noche a hacer la cena.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que cocinar esta noche?

─ Tú sola no. Dije que lo haremos juntas. He comprado una reserva bastante especial de harina para hacer los mejores y más suaves panqueques que hayas probado jamás, así que me gustaría que me acompañes para hacerlas. Dicen que la comida es más deliciosa cuando te esfuerzas en hacerla ¿Qué me dices, Runa? Trabajemos juntas para hacerlos, aparte que he comprado jarabe de varios sabores para que le des rienda suelta a tu imaginación a la hora de comer.

Runa siente un tic en el ojo. La cosa no había salido en absoluto como se lo había esperado, aunque no es que se sintiera con valor para decirle que no a Takako, especialmente con la cara tan tierna que ésta le ponía, aparte que esa promesa con los panqueques sonaba demasiado bien como para ignorarla. A veces se preguntaba seriamente quién era la niña prepuberta y adorable entre ellas dos, pues a veces daba la impresión de que ella no era.

─ D-de acuerdo, sensei. Sólo lo haré para que te sorprendas ante mis talentos innatos, después de todo ¿qué podría salir mal?

**Fin**

* * *

Aquí está, el especial de San Valentín. El año pasado había subido _Choconfesiones para Mai y Reo_, y ahora les dejo esto para abarcar a las cinco primeras parejas (bueno, en realidad cuatro, pues vieron que no detalle mucho lo ocurrido entre Eris y Shizuku). Espero que tengan un buen día, y nos volveremos a ver un día de estos. Pórtense bien, que sé que no lo hacen :p.

Hasta otra


End file.
